Kim Family Series :: But, I Love Him
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Anak- anak keluarga Kim nggak memiliki hubungan darah, hal itu yg membuat Wookie berani mencintai Yesung lebih dari seorang kakak. Namun halangan cinta terbesar mereka adalah subuah keutuhan keluarga yang selama ini telah terjaga. RnR, ya...


**KIM FAMILY SERIES

* * *

**

Cast ::

**Kim Young Woon as Appa**

**Kim Jung Soo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

Figur ::

**ZhouMi

* * *

**

**Fourth Story ::**

**But, I love Him**

Pov :: Kim Ryeowook

Sebagai koki dikeluargaku, aku harus bangun paling pagi. Lalu membantu umma memasak sarapan. Aku sadar banget hal itu.. Umma adalah orang yang paling berjasa untukku.

" Pagi, umma.." Sapaku saat masuk kedalam dapur. Umma sedang sibuk memasak nasi goreng yang sudah matang. " Ah, aku telat.."

Umma tersenyum lembut. " Kalau mau kamu boleh tidur lagi, chagiya.. Sarapan sudah selesai, kok.."

Aku nggak langsung menuruti perkataan umma. Meski masih jam enam pagi. Aku selalu semangat membantunya menyiapkan sarapan. Kutata tujuh piring yang sudah penuh dengan nasi goreng diatas meja makan. Umma meletakkan lima gelas susu disisi piring- piring yang kutata.

" Apa aku harus membangunkan mereka sekarang, umma?"

" Nanti saja. Biarkan mereka tidur sebentar. Kamu juga tidur lagi aja. Biar umma yang menyiapkan semua."

Aku menggeleng cepat. " Biar aku menyiram tanaman di kebun umma, deh." Aku lansung melangkah keluar dari dapur menuju taman kecil milik umma di depan rumah kami.

Kutarik pot air dan mengisinya lalu kusiramkan isinya ketanaman- tanaman hias yang tumbuh teratur di halaman kecil itu.

Daripada tidur lagi, aku lebih suka begini. Inilah bentuk timbal balikku kepada appa dan umma yang sudah menyelamatkanku.

Berbeda dengan kakak atau adikku yang lain. Aku nggak diadopsi secara resmi dari panti asuhan. Aku hanyalah seorang anak yang dibuang oleh orang tua kandungku yang sekarang aku bahkan nggak ingat wajah mereka. Aku pun nggak berniat mengingat wajah orang yang telah membuangku.

Aku dibuang saat berusia empat tahun. Aku ditinggal sendirian. Dan saat aku sedang menangis sendiri, aku bertemu dengan umma yan baru pulang belanja. Dia mengajakku kerumahnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawatku. Saat aku datang, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah ada dirumah ini. Tapi karena usiaku lebih tua, aku jadi anak ketiga dalam keluarga ini.

Meski saat itu aku masih kecil, aku nggak akan melupakan hal itu.

Karena itu, seumur hidupku aku telah berjanji akan terus menjaga keluarga kecilku ini. Karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

" Wookie!" Kudengar suara teriakan Yesung oppa dari balkon lantai dua. Aku lansung menengadah dan kutatap oppa-ku masih kusut dengan wajah sangat mengantuk itu menatapku.

" Oppa.. Tumben sudah bangun."

" Rajin sekali kau pagi- pagi sudah bangun."

" Aku bukan pemalas sepertimu!"

Yesung oppa nyengir. " Umma bikin apa untuk sarapan?"

" Nasi goreng."

" Yeah!" Yesung oppa langsung menghilang dari balkon atas. Aku bisa mendengar seruan riangnya yang sedang bicara dengan umma didapur. Karena dari taman itu, ada jalan pintas menuju dapur yang hanya disekat dengan jendela.

Kuperhatikan Yesung oppa yang sudah mulai menjajal sarapan buatan umma, tapi umma langsung menepis tangannya dan mengomelinya. Dasar jorok, dia kan belum cuci muka. Pantas saja umma ngomel.

Yesung oppa meringis sambil garuk- garuk lalu menoleh kearahku yang berada diluar. Dia melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhku masuk.

Aku langsung mengangguk sambil meletakkan pot air itu dan masuk kedalam rumah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wookie.. Aku suka padamu. Jadi pacarku, ya.."

Aku melirik bosan kearah Zhoumi yang masih cengar- cengir dari balik jendela ruang klub memasak di lantai satu.

" Wookie manis, deh.. Aku suka, lho.."

" Aku sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali, Zhou. Sampai kapan kamu mau bilang begitu terus?"

" Sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku." Zhoumi tertawa lebar sambil melayangkan tangannya berusaha mengambil kue kering yang baru selesai kupanggang.

" Jangajn diambil!" Aku menepis tangan panjangnya.

Tapi Zhoumi tetap berhasil mengambil satu kueku. Dia memakannya dengan cepat dan langsung tersenyum puas. " Enak banget, Wookie.. Top lah pokoknya.."

Kupandangi kue kering yang sedikit gosong itu. Enak? Masa? Aku mengambilnya. Dan saat aku memakannya aku langsung tersentak. Kutatap Zhoumi bête.

" Enak apanya? Kemanisan!" Seruku kaget.

Zhoumi tertawa. " Untukku, masakan buatanmu itu selalu enak."

Aku menghela nafas. Menjadikan Zhoumi pencicip masakanku bukan hal yang benar. Semua hasil masakanku yang enak ataupun nggak pasti dihabiskannya tak bersisa. Kurasa perut namja ini nggak normal. Kalau kuberikan racun mungkin dia akan tetap bilang masakanku enak.

" Yesung juga akan memakan semuanya, kok. Nggak usah bingung, deh.." Zhoumi memutar tubuhnya dan duduk dibingkai jendela. Ia nggak menatapku seperti biasanya kalau sudah membicarakan Yesung oppa.

Ya, dia benar. Yesung oppa juga selalu menghabiskan semua makanan yang kubuat.

" Sampai kapan kau mau memendam perasaanmu itu, Wookie?" Zhoumi kali ini menatapku serius. Matanya menyiratkan sedikit kesedihan.

Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Cinta. Dan aku tahu kalau cintaku ini salah. Tapi aku nggak bisa menghentikannya. Hanya Zhoumi-lah yang tahu akan hal ini.

Kutatap Zhoumi sejenak lalu menatap kearah kue- kueku lagi. " Aku akan memendamnya sampai perasaan ini hilang."

" Kapan?"

Kuangkat bahu. Aku nggak tahu kapan perasaan ini hilang. Yang kutahu, perasaan ini sudah tumbuh terlalu lama. Kupendam sejak bertahun- tahun yang lalu. Aku nggak punya keberanian untuk menyatakannya. Karena keutuhan keluargaku yang harus kupertaruhkan.

Zhoumi menghela nafas dan meloncat turun. " Sudah, ah.. Aku mau ke kelas duluan. Good luck aja, deh.." Ucapnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Aku langsung memasukkan kue- kue itu kedalam plastic- plastic yang sudah kusiapkan. Akan kuberikan untuk Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Yesung oppa. Mereka pasti sudah menungguku.

Aku memang nggak bisa menyatakanya. Tapi dengan cara ini, aku rasa perasaan ini bisa sedikit tersampaikan. Perasaan yang seharusnya nggak kurasakan. Yesung oppa..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berdiri di depan kelas Yesung oppa. Belum kupanggilpun dia sudah berjalan cepat kearahku dengan semangat.

" Bawa apa?" Tanyanya sambil memandang kearah tanganku.

Kuberikan sekantong kue kering. " Karya agak gagal. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.. Terserah oppa aja mau dibuang atau dimakan."

" Punya Kyu dan Kibum mana?"

" Sudah kuberikan ke mereka dan langsung dihabiskan, sih.. Semoga aja nggak ada yang sakit perut."

Yesung oppa tertawa pelan. " Kalau begitu punyaku juga akan kuhabiskan. Mana mungkin kubuang masakan buatan adikku sendiri."

Hatiku tercekat mendengar kata adik yang diucapkannya. Setiap aku mendengar dia mengucapkan kata- kata itu. Hatiku semakin sakit. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku memang adiknya. Meski nggak ada hubungan darah. Aku tetap adiknya.. HANYA ADIK untuknya.

" Kenapa diam?" Yesung oppa menepuk kepalaku lembut.

Aku menggeleng. " Baiklah. Aku ke kelas dulu, ya.." Aku memutar tubuhku.

" Wookie.." Sebelum aku melangkah pergi, Yesung oppa memanggilku lembut. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya yang tersenyum lembut kearahku. " Gomawoyo."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhinya. Aku nggak bisa menatap senyumanya lebih dari ini. Aku benar- benar nggak boleh mencintainya lebih dari ini. Terlalu menyakitkan untukku.

Aku masuk kedalam kelasku. Zhoumi sudah duduk dikursiku sambil mendengarkan music melalui earphone-nya. " Awas, Zhou.." Ucapku.

Zhoumi menoleh dan bangun lalu duduk dikursinya dihadapanku. " Gimana? Kakakmu itu mau memakannya?"

" Tentu." Jawabku. " Dia itu sama denganmu."

Zhoumi tertawa sambil melepas earphone-nya. " Oke.. Oke.. Seengaknya ada yang berbeda. Aku bukan kakakmu jadi bisa bebas mencintaimu. Sedangkan dia kakakmu dan kau nggak bisa bebas mencintainya."

Aku melotot menatap Zhoumi.

" Kenapa kau nggak bisa melepaskannya, sih? Apa kau nggak bisa melihat namja lain selain dia? Aku misalnya?" Zhoumi kembali menatapku serius.

Aku nggak suka kalau dia sudah membicarakan hal ini. Aku menatap Zhoumi sambil mencoba tersenyum. " Apa kau bisa mencintai gadis lain selain aku?"

Zhoumi cemberut. Sama denganku, dia nggak suka kalau aku membalas ucapannya seperti ini. " Kau tahu aku nggak bisa melakukan itu. Sampai sekarang cuma kau yeojya yang kucintai."

Aku sangat paham. Karena aku juga seperti itu. " Sampai sekarang.. Hanya dia namja yang kucintai. Apa bedanya dengan perasaanmu padaku? Jadi jangan suruh aku melihat namja lain selain dia, karena aku tahu kau nggak bisa melihat yeojya lain selain aku, kan?"

Zhoumi menghela nafas. " Oke. Aku kalah." Ucapnya sambil memutar tubuhnya dan menatap lurus kedepan kelas. " Tapi, Wookie.. Seenggaknya kalau kau memilih mencintaiku. Kau nggak akan menahan rasa sakit hatimu itu. Karena kau bisa bebas mencintaiku. Itu yang berbeda."

Aku termenung. Tanpa dikasih tahu olehnya aku juga mengerti. Sanksi karena mencintai kakak sendiri adalah sakit hati yang lebih dalam daripada mencintai orang lain. Aku terlalu terpaku pada kenyataan kalau kami nggak sedarah. Karena itu aku berani mencintainya selama ini. Dan membiarkan hatiku sakit terlalu lama. Kalau Zhoumi nggak ada, mungkin aku akan benar- benar hancur karena perasaan ini.

Zhoumi menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum lebar. " Bagaimana? Mau coba pacaran denganku? Kau nggak akan menyesal."

Aku langsung menggeleng. " Memang kau mau aku pacaran denganmu tapi aku nggak mencintaimu?"

Zhoumi langsung tertawa dan mengusap rambutku lembut. " Kalau kau nggak mencintaiku, aku yakin aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku."

" Jangan pernah berharap lebih jauh, Zhou.. Karena hal itu nggak akan terjadi."

Zhoumi masih tetap tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumannya kelihatan dipaksakan lagi. " Terserah saja. Tapi kalau ada apa- apa kau harus tetap cerita padaku. Aku nggak mau kau pendam sendiri perasaanmu itu. Kau kan tahu aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Zhoumi mengatakan hal seperti itu. Karena itu aku berani menceritakan semua perasaanku padanya. Aku tahu Zhoumi juga merasa sakit. Tapi.. Aku nggak tahu harus kemana aku bersandar selain padanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Chagiya.. Tolong panggilkan Yesungie. Makan malamnya sudah siap dia masih dikamar." Ucap appa yang sudah duduk dimeja makan disisi umma yang masih menata masakannya.

Aku mengangguk. Heechul eonnie, Kyu dan Kibum sudah masuk ke ruang makan. Tinggal Yesung oppa. Aku naik ke lantai dua. Kuketuk pintu kamarnya sekali. " Oppa.. Makan malam."

Hening.

Akhirnya kubuka pintu kamarnya. Kulihat Yesung oppa tertidur pulas. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Dan kutatap wajah polosnya saat tertidur itu lekat- lekat.

Yesung oppa-ku tersayang..

" Oppa.. Apa kau tahu selama ini aku mencintaimu?" Bisikku pelan.

Aku selalu berharap kau tahu dan mencintaiku juga. Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga ini? Aku nggak mau menjadi pembuat masalah karena cinta yang salah ini.

Perlahan kurasakan air mataku menetes. Akh, apa ini? Aku langsung menghapusnya. Aku nggak boleh menangis. Mataku tertuju pada wajah Yesung oppa. Perlahan kusentuh wajahnya. Setiap lekukan mata dan bibirnya.

Perasaan ini benar- benar sudah kelewatan. Aku bahkan nggak bisa menahan perasaan cinta yang nyaris membuatku gila ini. Oppa sekali saja.. Izinkan aku melampiaskan perasaan yang sudah terlalu dalam ini.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Yesung oppa dan dengan hati- hati, aku mencium bibirnya. Apa yang kau lakukan Wookie? Bukankah ini hal yang terlarang untuk kau lakukan? Dia itu kakakmu!

Tiba- tiba kurasakan lengan seseorang menyentuh kepalaku. Dan kurasakan Yesung oppa mulai membalas ciumanku dengan sangat cepat. Aku membeku dalam sekejap. Yesung oppa melepas bibirku dan membuka matanya.

" Kau menyerangku duluan ternyata.." Ia tersenyum. Aku langsung menarik wajahku.

Namun lengan Yesung oppa sudah menarikku masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Ah, dia bangun! Dia sudah bangun! Sejak kapan?

" O-Oppa.. Lepaskan aku.."

" Bukannya kau yang tadi menciumku duluan?" Suaranya terdengar masih sangat santai. Padahal dia tahu aku telah menciumnya.

" Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau mencintaiku." Bisiknya.

Hah, jadi dia dengar yang kuucapkan tadi! Aku langsung memaksakan diriku lepas dari pelukannya. Aku terjatuh di lantai. Kutatap Yesung oppa yang sudah bangun masih sambil tersenyum santai. Seakan hal tadi bukannya hal yang aneh. Ia berdiri dan mengangkatku yang masih lemas.

" Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu?" Bisiknya.

Aku menunduk. Aku nggak mau tahu. Kumohon jangan kau katakan hal yang bisa membuatku mati ditempat, oppa… Please…

" Nado, Wookie.. Jeongmal saranghae." Setelah membisikkan kalimat itu Yesung oppa berjalan meninggalkanku dikamarnya.

Kakiku lemas. Aku terjatuh lagi dilantai. Wajahku terasa panas. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Apa yang barusan tadi kudengar? Apa yang barusan tadi dikatakan Yesung oppa? Ini mimpi? Apa ini halusinasiku..

" Wookie.. Cepat. Umma sudah menunggu." Suara Yesung oppa kembali kudengar.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan sangat kaget. Kim Ryeowook.. Ini bukan mimpi..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku nggak bisa tidur semalaman. Setelah kejadian itu Yesung oppa masih terlihat santai dan biasa- biasa saja. Bagaimana caranya?

Apa dia nggak tahu selama makan malam aku nggak bisa berhenti merasa panik dan takut. Dan saat aku hendak balik ke kamar dan nggak sengaja berpapasan dengannya didepan ruang tengah, dia tersenyum. Aku nggak bisa nggak bersikap aneh. Secara reflex aku langsung kabur masuk kedalam kamarku.

Sudah jam lima pagi. Daripada bengong bukannya lebih baik melakukan sesuatu.

Trrrt… Getaran ponselku membuatku kaget. Aku segera mengambilnya.

Ada satu pesan. Aku membukanya. Dari Yesung oppa?

" _Lalu bagaimana, Wookie?"_ Isinya. Bagaimana apanya? Apa dia juga nggak tidur.

" _Bagaimana apanya?"_ Balasku.

Dalam hitungan detik, pesan balasan darinya sudah datang lagi.

" _Jadi kau belum tidur juga? Haha.. Aku kira hanya aku yang nggak bisa tidur. Heyo, jangan sok babo. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku."_

Aku mengerutkan keningku mencoba mengerti isi setiap pesan kakakku itu. Bagaimana apanya? Apa dia membicarakan hal tadi malam? Memang bagaimana apanya?

Ponselku bergetar lagi. _"_ _Jawab aku, jangan pura- pura tidur."_

Aku langsung mengetik pesan balasan untuknya. _" Aku memang nggak mengerti dengan apa yang oppa tanyakan. Siapa yang pura- pura tidur? Aku sedang berpikir tahu!"_

Aku menghela nafas saat mengirimnya. Kenangan tadi malam masih kuingat dengan sangat jelas. Sentuhan bibirnya dan pelukannya. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kalau appa dan umma tahu..

Aku nggak bisa membayangkan kekecewaan kedua orang tuaku kalau mereka tahu.

" _Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan ini? Bukannya kau sudah tahu perasaanku kepadamu?"_

Ku baca pesan itu berkali- kali sebelum membalasnya. Setelah yakin, aku membalasnya.

" _Oppa serius dengan apa yang oppa katakan semalam? Apa oppa hanya mempermainkan perasaanku?"_

Setelah kukirim, lagi- lagi dengan cepat dibalas.

" _Aku sangat serius. Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak. Sudah, ah.. Pikirkan saja sendiri. Aku nggak akan memaksamu menerima perasaanku. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Sampai bertemu saat sarapan. I Love You, Wookie.."_

Pesan itu membuatku semakin bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukankah hal ini yang kuimpikan selama ini? Tapi saat aku tahu kalau Yesung oppa juga mencintaiku.. Aku justru bingung harus bagaimana.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku benar- benar kacau.

Aku hanya bisa terbaring kaku diatas tempat tidurku sampai matahari terbit. Kulirik jam dinding dikamarku. Jam enam pagi. Daripada aku diam, lebih baik aku bangun sekarang. Kali aja umma sudah bangun juga.

Aku melangkah keluar kamar dan langsung menuju dapur. Benar kan.. Umma sudah sibuk memotong sayuran.

" Pagi, umma.." Aku mencium pipi umma lembut.

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Pagi, chagiya.."

Kuperhatikan sayuran yang sedang dipotong umma. Juga semangkuk kentang yang sudah diiris. " Sup kentang?"

Umma menangguk. " Kesukaanmu, kan?"

Aku langsung mengambil wajan datar dan mulai menggoreng telur. Setidaknya, memasak bisa membuatku lupa akan kejadian semalam yang sekarang sedang menghantuiku.

" Kamu nggak tidur, ya?" Umma menatapku sambil membuang sisa kubis kedalam tempat sampah.

Aku menggeleng. Aku nggak mungkin menceritakan semua ini padanya. Aku nggak bisa membayangkan raut wajah umma kalau tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Yesung oppa semalam. Juga pembicaraan melalui pesan tadi. Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa padaku.

Umma masih belum percaya padaku. Ia menyentuh keningku. " Wajahmu agak pucat tapi nggak demam. Lebih baik duduk saja, deh." Umma mengambil alih masakanku.

Kutatap sosok umma dihadapanku. Entah apa yang merasukiku. Tiba- tiba kupeluk umma.

" Wookie..? Kenapa?"

" Umma.. Aku sangat menyayangi umma.." Ucapku. Aku bisa merasakan hatiku perih saat mengucapkannya. Kalau aku menyayanginya? Kenapa aku melakukan kesalahan yang akan membuatku mengecewakannya?

" Umma juga menyayangimu, chagiya.. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Umma masih sibuk memasak namun nggak berniat melepaskan pelukanku.

Kutatap sosok umma dari belakang. " Nggak ada apa- apa. Aku hanya ingin umma tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangi umma. Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku salah satu dari bagian keluarga ini, umma.." Aku melepaskan umma.

Umma berbalik dan tersenyum. " Chagiya.." Ia memelukku sekilas. " Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Aku menggeleng. " Nggak ada apa- apa umma. Jangan khawatir.."

Umma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. " Apa kau yakin?"

Aku menangguk. Mian umma.. Aku membohongimu. Tapi kurasa ini masih belum berakhir. Karena setelah ini. Aku pasti akan lebih banyak berbohong kepadanya. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku bukanlah anak yang tahu berterima kasih padamu..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berjalan dalam diam disisi Yesung oppa. Dia sengaja menahanku agar nggak berangkat bareng Kibum atau Kyuhyun. Setelah mereka berdua berangkat, Yesung oppa langsung menarikku pergi kesekolah.

Kami hanya diam.

Tiba- tiba tangan Yesung oppa mengenggam tanganku. Tanganku terlalu kaku untuk menyingkirkan genggamannya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya.

" Umma dan appa." Jawabku pelan nyaris berbisik.

Yesung oppa nggak langsung menjawab. Dia juga hanya diam begitu mendengar jawabanku.

" Apa oppa nggak berpikir kalau ini salah?" Tanyaku akhirnya sambil menatap wajahnya yang enggan menatapku.

" Aku tahu. Tapi aku nggak bisa memendamnya lagi. Kau tahu cintaku nggak pernah kesampaian. Dan sekarang disaat orang yang kucintai membalasku, aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana.."

Aku menatap lurus kedepan. Kenapa harus seperti ini. Seandainya aku dan Yesung oppa nggak ditakdirkan menjadi saudara. Seandainya aku nggak mencintainya dan dia nggak membalas perasaanku. Tapi kata seandainya itu sudah nggak berlaku. Karena semua sudah terlambat.

" Kau boleh berpikir kalau aku egois. Tapi aku nggak ingin melepaskanmu." Lanjutnya.

Aku nggak berani berbicara. Asal kau tahu, oppa.. Aku pun nggak ingin melepaskanmu.

" Untuk sementara, kita bisa berhubungan dibelakang umma, appa dan yang lainnya."

" Sampai kapan? Nggak mungkin selamanya!"

Yesung oppa tersenyum menatapku. " Nggak untuk selamanya. Setidaknya sampai saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu mereka. Aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadapmu."

Kurasakan mataku mulai berkaca- kaca mendengar ucapannya. Ya, Tuhan.. Apa benar kami boleh seperti ini? Menutupinya dari umma, appa dan saudara- saudaraku yang lain tentang hubungan ini? Apa benar nggak apa- apa.. Apa kami terlalu egois?

Saat kulihat beberapa siswa yang satu sekolah dengan kami. Aku buru- buru melepas tangan oppa.

Yesung oppa tertawa. " Bersikaplah seperti biasa, Wookie.. Nggak akan ada yang berpikiran aneh kalau mereka melihat kita berjalan bersama. Kita ini saudara, kan?"

Aku tahu. Tapi berat mengakuinya.. Kalau ada yang tahu akan hubungan ini.. Kurasa saat itu semuanya akan berakhir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zhoumi sudah duduk dikelas. Aku langsung duduk dikursiku dan menepuk bahunya. " Kau sakit? Kenapa diam saja?"

Zhoumi menoleh kearahku tanpa senyumannya yang biasa. " Jadi, sekarang perasaanmu sudah tersampaikan, ya?" Tanyanya serius.

Aku membeku. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

" Aku melihat kalian sedang berjalan bergandengan tadi. Kalian seperti sedang bicara serius. Jadi kusimpulkan kalau perasaanmu akhirnya terbalas. Aku benar kan?"

" Zhoumi.. Mian.." Aku menunduk. Bukan hanya appa, umma dan saurdara- saudaraku yang terluka kalau mengetahui hubungan kami. Zhoumi, sahabatku selama ini. Dia juga ikut terluka. Dia bahkan orang petama yang tahu.

Zhoumi tertawa. Namun nada suaranya terdengar sangat terluka. " Sudahlah.. Bukannya sejak awal kau memang telah menolakku. Kenapa kau harus minta maaf padaku?" Ia mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Hatiku sakit melihat senyumannya. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua hal ini? Kenapa harus aku? Aku benar- benar manusia yang payah. Aku telah mengecewakan semua orang. Tuhan.. Tolong beritahu aku kalau jalan yang kuambil ini salah!

" Wookie.." Panggil Zhoumi.

Aku menatapnya. " Nae?"

" Meski sekarang ada Yesung disisimu. Kau tahu aku nggak akan pergi darimu. Jadi, kalau kau merasa berat karena sesuatu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku sahabatmu, kan?" Ia menepuk- nepu bahuku.

Kuraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku nggak bsia menahan air mataku dihadapannya. Aku menangis. Air mataku menetes membasahi lengannya. " Mian, Zhoumi.. Mianhaeyo.. Aku nggak pantas kau cintai seperti ini.."

" Wookie.." Zhoumi langsung berdiri dan menutupi wajahku dengan tubuh tingginya agar siswa lain nggak melihatku. " Jangan mengangis."

" Khamsahamnida, Zhoumi.." Bisikku lagi sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya.

Ya, meski sekarang hatiku terasa kacau dan penuh kesedihan juga kebimbangan seperti ini. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki seseorang yang bisa menampung semua kesedihanku. Aku nggak pernah sendirian. Yesung oppa juga Zhoumi.. Mereka selalu ada disisiku, kan..?

Zhoumi menarik tangannya dan menghapus air mataku. " Sekarang kau harus tersenyum. Bukannya cintamu sudah kesampaian?" Ia kini tersenyum sambil mengangkat wajahku.

Aku nggak tahu apakah aku memang bisa tersenyum. Tapi setidaknya, dihadapannya.. Aku ingin tersenyum untuknya. Jadi kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum menatapnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar menatapku. " Kau kelihatan lebih baik kalau tersenyum." Balasnya sambil melepaskan wajahku dan kembali duduk dikursinya. " Setelah ini juga kau harus tetap tersenyum begitu. Aku nggak mau melihatmu menangis."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wookie eonnie!" Kibum melangkah cepat masuk kedalam kelasku dengan tatapan khawatir.

" Kibummie, waeyo?"

" Ah, eonnie.. Gwaenchanayo? Eonnie nggak datang ke kelasku seperti biasa. Aku kira ada apa- apa dengan eonnie. Jadi aku susul kesini."

Dia turun dari lantai tiga ke lantai satu hanya untuk melihat keadaanku? Adik yang sangat baik..

" Gwaenchana, Kibummie.." Kutatap adikku sambil tersenyum. " Aku hanya sedang malas memasak sesuatu hari ini. Mianhae.."

" Aku sih nggak terlalu perduli eonnie malas atau tidak, yang penting eonnie baik- baik saja. Nggak sakit, kan?" Ia menatapku khawatir.

" Aku sehat, kok.." Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang terlalu khawatir itu.

" Noona!" Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun lari masuk kedalam kelasku. " Gwaenchanayo? Aku tunggu- tunggu sejak tadi kok nggak datang? Aku susul ke ruang klub, katanya noona nggak kesitu. Kau sakit?" Kyu menoleh kearah Kibum. " Lho, Kibum noona kok disini juga?"

" Sama sepertimu. Aku juga khawatir dengan eonnie.." Jawab Kibum.

Aku tertawa. " Yah ampun.. Aku kan hanya nggak masak sekali aja. Kok kalian pada khawatir, sih?"

" Habisnya tumben aja." Jawab Kyu sambil menatap kesekeliling kelasku. " Aku kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ia kembali menatapku. " Lalu, Yesung hyung mana? Belum kesini?"

Aku nggak bisa menjawab saat mendengar nama Yesung oppa disebut Kyuhyun. Kutatap Kyuhyun. " Mungkin dia masih dikelasnya. Kenapa kau nggak kesana saja?"

Kyuhyun tertawa jahil. " Benar juga. Biar kubilang padanya masakan noona sudah habis. Jadi dia nggak dapat bagiannya." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkanku dan Kibum yang cuma bisa senyam- senyum melihat kelakukannya.

" Lalu, eonnie bener nggak sakit kan?" Kibum menatapku.

Aku mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. " Tentu. Besok aku akan kembali membuat makanan untukmu."

" Nggak usah memaksakan diri. Asal eonnie baik- baik saja itu sudah cukup untukku. Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya.." Kibum berjalan meninggalkanku keluar kelas.

Setelah aku sendirian, Zhoumi duduk dikursinya. " Mereka sangat perhatian padamu, ya? Baru saja kau nggak buat kue sehari mereka langsung khawatir.. Adik- adik yang baik."

Aku menatapnya. " Kau menyindirku, Zhou?"

" Aku nggak menyindirmu. Kau juga kakak yang baik karena nggak mau membuat mereka sedih jadi kau berbohong." Ia tersenyum lembut menatapku. " Kau bohong dengan bilang kau baik- baik saja."

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. " Kau nggak usah bilang hal yang itu." Balasku.

" Sip.. Ini kan rahasia kita." Zhoumi mengusap kepalaku lagi dengan lembut.

" Wookie!" Tiba- tiba Yesung oppa sudah berdiri diluar kelasku dan berjalan kearahku dengan khawatir. " Kyu bilang aku kehabisan, ya?"

Kutatap wajah polosnya. Dan tertawa. " Jangan percaya oppa. Aku nggak memasak apa- apa hari ini." Tawaku.

Yesung oppa menatapku lalu mendengus. " Sial si Kyuhyun.. Biar kubalas nanti di rumah.."

Aku tersenyum geli melihat kelakuannya.

" Ah, Yesung.." Zhoumi berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Yesung oppa.

Aku terdiam melihat tatapan mata Zhoumi. Yesung oppa menatap cowok tinggi dihdapannya dengan bingung. Apa Zhoumi akan melakukan sesuatu.

" Kau Zhoumi, kan? Mana sopan santunmu pada senior?"

Zhoumi tertawa. " Aku nggak mau bersopan santun padamu." Ia menatap kearahku dan menatap Yesung oppa lagi. " Kalau Wookie menangis, sekarang semua itu adalah salahmu, ya.. Aku nggak akan tinggal diam."

Yesung oppa tersentak dan menatapku meminta penjelasan. " Kok dia tahu, Wookie?"

" Dia melihat kita tadi pagi." Kutatap Yesung oppa dan Zhoumi bergantian. " Zhou, jangan ngomong macam- macam."

Zhoumi tersenyum lalu mengusap keplaku dihadapan Yesung oppa. Tatapan Yesung oppa berubah bête melihatnya. Apa dia cemburu?

" Kalau kau buat Wookie menangis. Aku nggak akan ragu- ragu untuk merebutnya darimu."

Yesung oppa menatapku ragu lalu menatap Zhoumi. " Aku nggak tahu apakah aku mampu melindunginya atau nggak. Tapi aku nggak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya dariku." Balasnya. " Karena aku sangat mencintainya."

Mendengar ucapan Yesung oppa dadaku langsung berdegup kencang lagi. Aku tersenyum menatap oppa yang sangat kucintai itu.

Zhoumi juga tersenyum puas. " Kalau begitu, kurasa aku bisa sedikit tenang menyerahkannya padamu."

" Zhou, aku bukan barang!" Seruku cepat sambil menendang kaki panjangnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Sudah hampir dua minggu aku pacaran diam- diam dengan Yesung oppa. Kuharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar seperti ini terus. Meski harus diam- diam seperti ini, aku merasa cukup puas dengan hubungan kami. Meski kadang aku khawatir umma atau appa akan mengetahuinya..

" Oppa.. Bangun.. Umma sudah memanggilmu untuk sarapan!" Kutarik selimut yang masih menutupi Yesung oppa.

Namja itu sama sekali nggak perduli. Dia nggak mau membuka matanya.

" Oppa.. Aku nggak akan perduli kalau appa marah- marah, ya.."

" Kalau dicium aku baru mau bangun.." Gumamnya tanpa membuka matanya.

Aku tersentak. " Jadi sudah bangun? Cepat!" Kutarik tangannya sekuat tenaga.

Ya, ampun.. Oppa-ku ini berat banget!

Yesung oppa menarik tanganku hingga aku terjatuh diatasnya. Wajahku memerah lagi.  
" Oppa!"

Yesung oppa tersenyum masih dengan terpejam. " Kan kubilang, kalau dicium baru aku mau bangun.."

" Nggak lucu, ah.. Sudah cepat bangun.." Aku meronta- ronta.

Namun Yesung oppa nggak melepas. Ah, apa aku memang harus menciumnya? Tapi kalau tiba- tiba ada yang lihat? Bisa jadi masalah besar.

" Satu ciuman aja apa susahnya, sih?"

" Pokoknya nggak mau. Terserah saja!" Aku menghempaskan lengan Yesung oppa dan berjalan meninggalkannya. " Kalau appa marah, aku nggak ikut- ikutan."

Yesung oppa akhirnya bangun dan menatapku sambil cemberut. " Dasar pelit." Umpatnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Ya sudah cepat turun. Aku duluan, ya.." Aku langsung meninggalkan kamar Yesung oppa dan berjalan menyusuri tangga. Dibawah tangga aku melihat Kibum berdiri mematung.

" Kibummie?" Panggilku.

Ia menoleh kaget kearahku. " Eonnie?"

Aku menatap matanya yang kelihatan bingung. Ada apa dengannya?

" Ada apa?"

Kibum menggeleng cepat dan berjalan menuju dapur. Aku mengikuti langkahnya masih dengan bingung. Kenapa wajah Kibum kelihatan panik begitu. Ada apa dengannya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk bersandar dijendela kamarku sambil memandangi langit malam.

Yesung oppa duduk disebelahku.

" Apa benar nggak apa- apa menyembunyikan semuanya seperti ini?" Gumamku sambil memeluk lututku dan menunduk. " Aku rasa ini semua semakin sulit oppa.. Aku nggak bisa terus- terusan membohongi mereka tentang hubungan ini."

" Lalu kau ingin kita memberitahu mereka?"

Aku menunduk semakin dalam. Memberitahu mereka juga bukan pilihan terbaik menurutku. Tapi menyembunyikannya justru lebih buruk lagi. Aku berada di dua jalan yang sama- sama membingungkanku.

" Sudah kubilang, aku akan memberitahukannya pada appa dan umma kalau sudah saatnya."

" Kapan?" Kutatap Yesung oppa meminta kepastian dari matanya.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu. " Akupun nggak tahu kapan waktunya. Tapi sepertinya bukan sekarang."

Aku menunduk. Belakangan hari ini aku terus khawatir dengan hubungan ini. Aku takut mereka semua tahu dan menentangnya. Bagaimanapun juga aku dan Yesung oppa itu bersaudara meski nggak memiliki hubungan darah.

Kurasakan sentuhan Yesung oppa dipinggulku dan merapatkan tubuhku ketubuhnya. " Aku akan memperjuangkan hubungan ini." Bisiknya lembut.

Kutatap wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat dia serius dengan perkataannya. Aku percaya padanya.

Yesung oppa sudah mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Kupejamkan mataku. Dan aku mulai merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku lagi. Bukan yang pertama. Yesung oppa memaksaku membuka mulutku. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan diam dan menurut padanya.

" Yesung! Wookie! Apa yan kalian lakukan?" Seruan umma membuat kami tersentak.

Aku buru- buru menarik diriku menjauh dari Yesung oppa dan menatap kearah umma yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarku sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

Aku membatu.

Yesung oppa juga nggak berkutik. " U-Umma..?" Suaranya bergetar.

" Kalian.. Jangan katakan kalau kalian berdua berpacaran..?" Pertanyaan umma membuatku tercekat. Aku nggak bisa menjawabnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk membeku di ruang tengah. Dihadapan appa dan umma yang duduk tak jauh dihdapanku. Sedankan Yesung oppa duduk di sofa kecil diujung meja dan saudara- saudaraku yan lain memilih berdiri diambang pintu ruang tengah memperhatikan kami dengan tatapan bingung, khawatir namun nggak bisa berbuat apa- apa.

Kuingat kata- kata Kibum sebelum aku dibawa ke ruang tengah tadi. ' _Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga kalau ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Tapi aku nggak berani bilang pada umma atau menanyakannya pada eonnie.. Mian..._'

Jangan- jangan itu waktu aku membangunkan Yesung oppa. Saat itu tatapan mata Kibum terlihat aneh.

" Appa.." Yesung oppa mencoba bicara.

" Diam, Yesung." Selak appa cepat dengan tegas. Appa menatapku. Aku langsung menunduk. Aku tahu arti tatapan appa. Ia marah besar. " Apa benar kalau selama ini kalian pacaran?"

" Appa.. Kami_"

" Kubilang diam, Yesung!" Kali ini appa berteriak.

Aku semakin merasa kalut. Aku menunduk semakin dalam dan takut.

" Wookie.. Apa benar itu?" Tanya appa lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Iye, appa.." Bisikku.

Kudengar suara appa menendang sofa melampiaskan kekecewaannya. " Kalian ini bersaudara. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi!"

" Tapi kami nggak sedarah, appa.." Yesung oppa masih berusaha bicara.

" Kau diam dulu Yesung!" Seru appa.

" Young Woon-ah, tenang dulu.." Kudengar umma mencoba menenangkan appa. Tapi itu percuma. Appa yang marah nggak akan bisa ditenangkan dengan mudah.

" Ini nggak akan membuatku tenang, Jun soo.. Kau lihat mereka! Kita membesarkan mereka dan apa sekarang? Mereka menjalin hubungan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka itu saudara. Anak- anak kita!"

" Aku mengerti.. Tapi jangan marah besar dulu. Kita harus bicara baik- baik dengan mereka.."

" Aku benar- benar kecewa." Balas appa ketus. " Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?"

Aku menelan ludah. Rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi kutahan.

" Appa.. Jangan salahkan Wookie.. Akulah yang seenaknya menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Jadi marahlah padaku." Bela Yesung oppa.

Kutatap dia. Ini juga salahku.. Kenapa dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

" Kalian berdua sama saja!"

" Apa salahnya kalau kami saling mencintai? Kami nggak sedarah appa!" Yesung oppa berteriak.

Bugh! Kejadian beberapa detik itu terlihat jelas didepan mataku.

Yesung oppa tersungkur dilantai sambil memegangi wajahnya yang dipukul appa.

" Yesung!" Umma berlari menghampiri Yesung oppa dan bersimpuh menatapnya panik. " Chagiya, gwaenchanayo?" Seru umma khawatir.

Aku nggak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa membatu ditempatku. Saudara- saudaraku yang lain juga hanya bisa memandangi kami dengan tatapan takut dan serba salah.

Kulirik Yesung oppa yang nggak berani melawan.

" Wookie! Kembali ke kamarmu! Dan kalian berdua jangan berbicara satu sama lain! Yesung, kau satu kamar dengan Kyuhyun. Jangan biarkan mereka bertemu diam- diam."

" Appa!" Kyuhyun bersiap membantah tapi langsung bungkam saat appa menatapnya seram.

" Appa.. Kumohon mengerti.." Aku mulai bicara namun suaraku gemetar menahan tangis.

" Mengerti apa? Jangan membantah Wookie. Masuk ke kamarmu!"

" Young Woon-ah.. Jangan perlakukan mereka seperti ini. Bukankah dulu kita juga seperti ini?" Suara umma bergetar.

Appa menatap umma tak sabar. " Diam, Jung soo." Appa menatapku lagi. " Cepat masuk!"

Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan amarahku. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku dan membanting pintu kamarku kencang. Kukunci pintu kamarku dan aku langsung menangis sesedih mungkin dikamarku. Menumpahkan semua rasa sedihku.

" Aaarrrgghh!" Jeritku.

" Wookie.. Buka pintu kamarmu.." Kudengar suara Heechul eonnie sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

" Eonnie.." Kali ini suara Kibum.

Aku nggak bisa membalas panggilan mereka. Hatiku terlalu sakit. Terlalu sedih. Marah. Kenapa harus kami yang mengalami ini semua! Kenapa harus perasaanku yang dikorbankan? Apa aku memang nggak bisa bersatu dengan Yesung oppa..

Tuhan.. Kenapa harus begini?

Tuhan.. Kenapa kau biarkan perasaanku hancur seperti ini. Apakah aku harus meninggalkan keluargaku demi Yesung oppa? Aku nggak bisa…

Zhoumi.. Aku butuh teman untuk bicara..

Kutatap ponselku. Zhoumi? Iya. Kurasa dia satu- satunya orang yang bisa membantuku.

" Wookie.. Kumohon buka.." Ucap Heechul eonnie lagi.

" Pergi.." Isakku pilu. " Aku ingin sendiri.." Bisikku lagi.

" Baiklah.. Tapi kalau ada apa- apa aku akan ada dikamarku.." Ucapnya lagi.

Kutarik nafasku. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Aku harus membunuh perasaan ini. Aku nggak bisa hidup dengan beban seberat ini. Umma.. Appa.. Maafkan aku.. Aku memang bukan anak yang tahu terima kasih..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jam satu dini hari..

Kutekan bel apartemen milik Zhoumi. Zhoumi tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen yang nggak jauh dari rumahku. Aku pernah datang kesini. Dan saat ini, hanya dialah orang yang bisa kudatangi. Aku nggak punya siapa- siapa.

" Siapa?" Terdengar suara Zhoumi dari dalam apartemennya.

" Zhou.." Suaraku terlalu berat untuk bicara panjang. " Ini aku.." Lanjutku sambil menahan isakanku.

" Wookie!" Zhoumi langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatapku kaget. " Apa yang terjadi?" Ia menyentuh pundakku yang gemetar. " Kau.. Kenapa bisa ada disini semalam ini?"

" Zhoumi.. Tolong aku.." Isakku pilu.

Zhoumi diam. " Mereka sudah tahu tentangmu dan Yesung..?"

Aku menangguk pilu. " Aku.. Aku kabur dari rumah.. Appa bertengkar dengan Yesung oppa.. Aku nggak bisa terus berada disana. Aku adalah penghancur keluargaku sendiri.. Kumohon tolong aku.." Kakiku terlalu lemas. Aku jatuh dihadapan Zhoumi.

Namja itu langsung memapahku masuk kedalam rumahnya. " Apa Yesung tahu kau kesini?"

Aku menggeleng. " Nggak ada siapapun yang tahu.."

" Wookie.. Kau jangan begini.. Ini nggak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu."

" Memangnya apa yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahku saat ini?" Seruku marah. Pikiranku terlalu kacau untuk berpikir tenang. " Appa melarang hubungan kami! Aku mengecewakan orang tuaku sendiri! Aku benar- benar anak nggak tahu diri.." Isakku semakin pilu.

Zhoumi mengusap kepalaku. Dia nggak berbicara apapun. Kurasa dia sudah mengerti.

" Zhou.. Apa perasaanku salah.. Apa aku seharusnya nggak mencintai Yesung oppa.. Tapi aku nggak bisa berhenti mencintainya.. Aku harus bagaimana…?"

Zhoumi nggak memberi tanggapan dan hanya memelukku. " Kalau mau menangis.. Kau bisa menangis sepuasmu.. Kan sudah kubilang. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jangan pernah sungkan padaku.." Ia mengusap bahuku.

Tangisku semakin pilu dalam pelukannya.

Yang kubutuhkan sekarang bukanlah orang yang bisa menguatkanku. Aku hanya ingin menangis menumpahkan semua kesedihanku. Aku hanya ingin melegakan perasaanku. Hanya itu.. Nggak lebih..

Pikiranku terlalu kalut. Masih kuingat jelas wajah marah appa. Wajah sedih bercampur kecewa umma. Wajah kalutnya Yesung oppa serta sirat ketakutan diwajah saudara- saudaraku yang lain. Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku nggak memiliki keberanian untuk membiarkan hatiku mencintai Yesung oppa..

Seandainya nggak kubiarkan aku mencintainya lebih dari seorang kakak…

Seandainya aku nggak memulai hubungan ini..

Tapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat! Kuharap aku bisa menemukan sebuah mesin untuk memutar ulang waktuku. Aku nggak akan memilih jalan ini. Aku akan tetap menjadi anak yang baik untuk umma dan appa. Menjadi adik yang baik untuk Yesung oppa. Bukan seperti sekarang.. Aku adalah pembuat masalah!

Aku telah menghancurkan keharmonisan keluargaku yang sudah terjaga selama belasan tahun selama ini. Kuhancurkan karena sebuah keegoisan..

Umma… Appa… Maafkan aku…

Kubuka mataku. Aku ada didalam kamar Zhoumi. Kurasakan air mataku masih mengalir. Apa aku tertidur? Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya seberkas cahaya yang terlihat samar menembus gorden jendela.

Dimana Zhoumi? Jam berapa sekarang? Bagaimana keadaan dirumahku?

Semua kacau… Dan itu gara- gara aku..

Aku bangun dan memeluk kakiku yang gemetar sambil terisak. Aku bahkan nggak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menangis. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan Wookie? Kau benar- benar nggak berguna.. Kau sama seperti orang tua yang telah membuangmu! Sekarang kau kabur dan itu sama artinya dengan membuang keluargamu..

Aku menggeleng cepat untuk menepis pikiran itu.

Aku nggak membuang keluargaku!

Aku.. Aakh.. Aku benci diriku sendiri!

" Kau sudah bangun?" Zhoumi masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan semangkuk bubur. Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan tersenyum menatapku. " Kau lapar?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku nggak lapar.

Zhoumi mengangguk. Dia nggak berniat memaksaku. Lalu dia mengusap kepalaku lagi. " Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu. Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini."

Aku diam menatapnya. " Apa kau memberitahukan keberdaanku pada Yesung oppa atau keluargaku yang lain?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku. " Yesung tadi meneleponku. Aku nggak tahu dia dapat nomor ponselku darimana. Dia menanyakanmu.. Keluargamu khawatir karena kau hilang begitu saja."

" Kenapa mereka masih mengkhawatirkanku.. Bukankah harusnya mereka membenciku.."

" Bicara apa kau? Mereka itu keluargamu.. Mana mungkin mereka membencimu!"

" Tapi akulah yang telah membuat masalah di keluargaku.." Air mataku mulai mengalir lagi kalau mengingat mereka. " Aku telah mengecewakan orang tua yang selama ini membesarkanku.. Anak macam apa aku.."

" Jangan terus salahkan dirimu.." Ulang Zhoumi lagi. " Sudahlah.. Aku harus kesekolah.. Kalau aku nggak masuk, keluargamu pasti berpikir kau ada disini.." Zhoumi berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

" Gomawo, Zhou.." Ucapku.

Ia tersenyum sebelum berjalan meninggalkanku. " Hati- hati, ya.." Lanjutnya dari luar.

Kudengar suara pintu ditutup. Lalu hening.. Aku sendirian..

Selama ini aku hidup dalam keramaian keluargaku. Appa yang santai. Umma yang sangat baik. Heechul eonnie yang pemarah. Kyuhyun yang iseng. Kibum yang manis. Dan Yesung oppa yang riang. Selama ini aku hidup dalam kebahagiaan.

Namun sekarang semuanya hancur hanya karena keeoisanku..

Kudekap lagi kakiku semakin erat. Seharusnya aku nggak bersikap seperti ini.. Umma pasti khawatir sekali padaku. Dia pasti sangat sedih mengetahui aku kabur dari rumah..

Umma.. Orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku..

Umma..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku nggak tahu kekuatan apa yang telah menyadarkanku. Aku meninggalkan pesan di apartemen Zhoumi. Dan sekarang aku berdiri mematung didepan rumahku.

Aku nggak tahu apakah aku harus masuk atau nggak.

Sudah sepuluh menit aku berdiri. Rumahku kelihatan hening dan tenang. Nggak terbayang kalau ada masalah besar didalamnya.

" Wookie!" Seruan umma mengejutkanku.

Aku menoleh dan kulihat umma sudah berlari memelukku sambil menangis. " Umma.."

" Kemana saja kau, chagiya.. Sejak malam umma dan yang lainnya mencarimu. Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah? Umma benar- benar nggak mengerti dengan pikiranmu.."

Aku memeluk umma. " Mian umma.." Air mataku kembali tumpah. " Mianhae.. Aku bukanlah anak yang baik. Aku telah mengecewakan umma.."

Umma mencium kepalaku lembut lalu melepaskanku. " Kita bicara didalam, chagiya.. Appa dan saudaramu yang lainnya ada didalam."

Mendengarnya aku langsung membatu. Appa.. Aku nggak yakin berani menemuinya setelah kekacauan yang kubuat semalam. Tapi umma memaksaku masuk. Dan aku nggak bisa menolaknya.

" Lihat siapa yang pulang!" Seru umma.

" Eonnie pulang?" Kibum orang pertama yang berlari kearah pintu depan. Matanya sembab. Karena kurang tidur atau menangis. Aku nggak tahu. " Eonnie!" Kibum memelukku erat.

" Noona.." Kulihat Kyuhyun berdiri didekat kami sambil tersenyum lega. " Akhirnya noona kembali.."

" Wookie!" Heechul eonnie menarik Kibum menjauh dariku dan langsung menampar pipiku kencang.

Aku diam. Ini mungkin hukuman yang sepantasnya kuterima. Bahkan harusnya lebih dari ini. Kutatap Heechul eonnie. " Aku.. Akan terima semua hukuman yang eonnie berikan padaku.."

" Babonikka!" Heechul eonnie langsung menatapku marah. " Apa yang kau lakukan? Kabur dari rumah, hah? Kau babo! Apa kau nggak memikirkan kami yang semalaman mengitari kota hanya untuk mencarimu! Apa yang ada diotakmu?"

Aku diam. " Mian, eonnie.."

" Wookie.. Kemarilah.." Kudengar appa memanggilku dari ruang tengah. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku takut berhadapan dengan appa. Sangat takut.

" Appa memanggilmu. Ayo." Umma menyentuh lenganku lembut dan menuntunku. Kakak dan adik- adikku berjalan dalam keheningan dibelakangku.

Kami masuk keruang tengah. Kulirik Yesung oppa yang duduk di sofa kecil. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum lega. Namun nggak mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

" Tadi.. Zhoumi sudah bilang kalau eonnie ada dirumahnya. Jadi kami sengaja nggak ada yang pergi kesekolah." Bisik Kibum.

Zhoumi? Jadi dia bilang?

" Niatnya kami mau menyusul kesana. Tapi eonnie sudah pulang duluan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Umma duduk disamping appa. Appa menatapku. " Duduklah, Wookie.."

Aku mengangguk dan duduk di sofa panjang. Heechul eonnie dan Kibum ikut duduk bersamaku. Sedang Kyuhyun memilih bersandar diambang pintu memperhatikan kami.

" Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya appa.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya. " Appa.. Umma.." Kutatap umma. Aku langsung berdiri dan melangkah mendekati mereka. Aku langsung berlutut dihadapan umma dan appa. " Jeongmal mianhaeyo.." Aku mulai menangis.

Umma langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku. " Jangan begini, chagiya.. Berdirilah.." Suaranya sangat tenang dan itu membuatku lebih baik.

Aku memeluk umma. " Aku.. Aku benar- benar menyesal telah memulai kekacauan ini.. Aku benar- benar bodoh, umma.. Kumohon maafkan aku.. Biarkan aku terus menjadi putrimu.." Kutatap appa dari balik punggung umma. " Appa.. Kumohon jangan marah pada Yesung oppa.."

Appa menatapku. Matanya nggak lagi menyiratkan kemarahan.

Umma menarikku agar berdiri. Air matanya sudah tumpah. " Chagiya.. Tenanglah.." Ucapnya pilu sambil merangkulku. Aku masih sesengukkan.

" Apa masih ada yang mau kau sampaikan?" Tanya appa lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Kali ini aku menatap Yesung oppa lama dan menatap appa. " Kalau memang hubunganku dengan Yesung oppa nggak bisa diterima. Aku bersedia mengakhiri perasaan ini, appa.."

Aku menatap kaearah Yesung oppa yang menatapku nggak terima. Aku tahu hatinya pasti sakit mendengarku bilang begitu. Tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit lagi karena harus memutuskan hal ini.

" Wookie.." Yesung opa berdiri menatapku. " Apa kau serius?"

Aku mengangguk dalam tangisku. " Iye, oppa.. Aku nggak ingin keluarga ini hancur hanya karena perasaan bodohku. Aku ingin kita tetap menjadi keluarga seperti dulu lagi.."

Yesung oppa menatap appa. " Appa.." Suaranya terdengar memohon. Matanya terlihat sangat sedih. Namun ia nggak menangis.

" Appa.. Kenapa nggak membiarkan mereka berdua.." Heechul eonnie ambil suara. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah menangis. Begitu juga dengan Kibum yang sudah sesenggukkan ditempatnya.

" Benar kata Heechul noona." Tambah Kyuhyun. " Bagaimanapun juga kami nggak sedarah. Jangan salahkan mereka kalau mereka saling mencintai."

Kenapa mereka masih membelaku? Padahal aku sudah berusaha menghapus perasaan ini..

" Young Woon-ah.." Umma duduk disamping appa dan menggenggam tangan appa lembut. " Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.. Melihat mereka bukannya membuatmu teringat kembali akan masa lalu kita. Jadi berpikirlah terbuka. Biar bagaimanapun juga mereka anak- anak kita. Apa kau bisa melihat mereka menahan perasaan mereka seperti ini?"

Appa menatap umma sekilas lalu menatapku baru menatap Yesun oppa. " Kalian semua menyerangku."

" Aku hanya ingin appa mengerti." Bela Yesung oppa. " Bagaimanapun juga aku sangat mencintai Wookie.. Dan meski hubungan kami berakhirpun aku akan tetap mencintainya."

Aku menunduk. Dia bahkan masih bisa bilang kalau dia mencintaiku. Padahal aku sudah berniat melepaskannya.

" Wookie, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tegur appa.

Aku menatapnya kalut. Memangnya appa ingin aku bicara apa? Aku bahkan nggak memiliki kata- kata yang bisa kusampaikan.

" Apa kau juga mencintai Yesung?" Tanya appa.

Aku tersentak. Kutatap Yesung oppa. Matanya memintaku menjawab dengan cepat. Aku melirik kearah umma. Dia mengangguk. Lalu kutatap appa. " Aku.. Sangat mencintainya.. Sejak dulu, sekarang dan sampai kapanpun.. Tapi kalau memang perasaan ini salah aku.."

" Appa mengerti." Appa memotong ucapanku.

Kutatap appa bingung.

Dia tersenyum menatapku. " Appa nggak butuh jawaban panjang lebih dari itu semua. Appa mengerti." Ia menatap umma. " Ini kan yang kau mau, Jung Soo?"

Umma langsung tersenyum dan memeluk appa. " Jadi kau merestui hubungan Yesung dan Wookie, Young Woon-ah?"

Appa mengangguk sekali lalu menatapku. " Tapi bagaimanapun juga kalian tetaplah anak- anakku. Kalian itu bersaudara. Appa nggak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi dalam hubungan kalian. Jadi, appa yang akan mengawasi kalian secara langsung."

Aku masih belum mengerti dengan jelas semua omongan appa. Aku masih mematung.

Tiba- tiba kurasakan sentuhan tangan Yesung oppa ditanganku. Kutatap dia. " Oppa?"

Yesung oppa tersenyum bahagia kearahku. " Wookie.. Kita sudah direstui appa.." Ucapnya lembut lalu memelukku.

Direstui..? Maksudnya.. Kami diizinkan tetap bersama.. Dalam sebuah keluarga? Benarkah… Air mataku kembali tumpah. Namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan. Aku menangis.

Yesung oppa melepaskanku. Saat itu juga aku langsung memeluk appa erat. " Appa.. Khamsahamnida, appa… Aku.. Aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengucapkannya.." Kutatap wajah appa yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Appa mengusap kepalaku penuh sayang. " Maaf karena appa sudah bersikap egois pada kalian." Ucapnya. " Jangan pergi lagi, Wookie.. Kami semua sangat menyayangimu.."

Tangisku semakin pecah. Umma memelukku. Lalu Heechul eonnie dan Kibum ikut memelukku sambil tersenyum lega.

" Untunglah kalian nggak jadi putus." Gumam Kyuhyun yang sudah bergabung diantara kami.

Aku nggak bisa berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih kepada keluargaku. Sampai kapanpun, aku nggak akan mengecewakan keluargaku lagi. Harta yang paling berharga yang kumiliki di dunia ini.

Aku menatap kearah Yesung oppa yang tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku balas tersenyum. " Oppa.. Saranghaeyo.." Ucapku sambil memeluknya.

Yesung oppa balas memelukku erat.

Sekarang, akulah yeojya yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini..

.

* * *

.

Karakter yg paling aq cintai.. YeWook.. AKhirnya selesai jga critanya...

ok.!

bgi yg udah nungguin mreka..

gomawo dah bca..

review, yaa.. :3


End file.
